HNKNA 5 - REVENGE
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: What else could the idiot faction possibly want with Joker and Jackie now? REVENGE! Their schemes become more twisted as Joker tries to woe Jackie at every turn how will Jackie handle Joker's crazed behavior and the new situation that she would define as 'the old switcheroo'
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fixed version of REVENGE. Also, it is very important to let you know that I've gone back and made adjustments to ****_ALL OF THE JOKER SERIES STORIES UP TO THIS ONE._**** So, please go back and read them and let me know what you think. If you don't want to that's fine; the storyline is the same and will not mess you up if you don't read it but now they're much better than before. So please, re read and review and tell me what you think!**

‡

I angrily cranked the wrench on the stupid bolt which refused to budge. Anger boiled my blood to the point that it felt like it was going to start pouring out of my skin. I can't believe it...My face flushed wildly as I rested my head on the metal plate of the rollercoaster that Mary was so gracious to leave in the crappiest state I've ever seen it in.

_Jackie...marry me?'_

They treated it like a _joke_! I smacked my head on the metal groaning in agony. Oh my gosh...I can't believe I love a guy like that! The only reason he would have said that is to get into my freaking pants! Saying 'Marry me' shouldn't be taken so lightly-!

"Jackie...I-I'm sensing a bit of unease...," I turned angrily glaring at the cat. He flinched but courageously held his ground.

"Shut it!" I growled chucking my wrench at him. I am in _no_ mood to deal with him right now! He easily ducked the projectile catching it with his tail. He cheekily smiled waving it just out of my grasp.

"Aw~ don't be like that! I'm only concerned for my friend-,"

"Alice asked you right?" I hotly demanded.

"Urk!" He jumped slightly. Bulls eye.

"Oh _come on_! My relationship status is _no one's_ freaking business-!" I spun around angrily stomping towards my room. I'm done for the day; I've handled enough of this!

"Did you have a fight?" He pestered easily keeping pace. I peered over my shoulder judging how well I could get a kick in. He stood close enough to engage in conversation but far enough away to avoid any attack I can deal. Smart; he's learning.

"No!"

"Did he-,"

"None of your business!" I hissed. Wow I'm in a bad mood...

"JACKIE!" I jumped with a frightened squeal as I spun around, bracing myself on the side of a wall. That voice-! Black's sneer was enough to make my stomach churn with terrible apprehension. What the heck is _he_ doing _here_?! And in _person_-?!

"B-Black?!" I cried, utterly shocked. Oh crap-! Out of the two parts I would rather have White get me than Black. At least he's civil about it!

"Don't act so shocked you idiot! Why-," I spun around and took off down the street. I can't see them yet! Not after I trampled their feelings after the proposal and, worse yet, kicked them in the balls and ran away-! I've been able to avoid them for the past few days by weaving in between homes. I let my guard down _once_ and he finds me-!

"HEY!" He bellowed. His feet tapped heavily against the pavement as I took advantage of my well trained legs.

"Go away!" I shouted pumping as much energy coupled with adrenaline shooting through my limbs.

"Like f*** I will! Park your a** over before I _make_ you-!" He threatened with a grave note to his voice. Fear jerked my heart around like crazy as I pushed myself harder. No way-!

"Like heck I will!" I growled back making a sharp turn down an alley. My mouth gapped as I spied the dead end. Oh come on-!

"Ha-!" He began before I put all of the energy I could muster into my legs and bounded over the ledge with my hands on the top for balance. I yelped under my breath from the hard impact to my aching feet but shoved the pain aside continuing down the path into a grassy field. Ah crap...I'm screwed on an open plain...

"_Seriously_?!" He hissed easily copying my motion. But I have no choice-! I surged forward like death itself was shadowing me into the field. Oh _please_ trip on something-! My lungs burned from the exertion. This sucks-!

"Stop running from me!" Black roared sounding much closer than I anticipated. So soon-?! I glanced over my shoulder spying his hand reaching out to grab me. Oh _crap_-! I spun around with a round house kick to his gut. I'm not prepared to see Joker right now-! His eye flashed angrily as he easily sidestepped the obstruction, barreling into me at full speed.

"Gah-!" I shouted painfully as the ground vanished from under my feet. A quick glanced revealed that we were about to tumble down a fairly tall hill.

"F***!" Black hissed as the world spun around in dizzying circles. Despite the confusing blur of color ranging from blue to green warmth enveloped my body in a tight anaconda hug. Black-?! I huffed painfully as we rolled to a confusing stop with me on top. I quickly seized the opportunity jumping off of him. My chance-! I yelped as he snatched my ankle making me fall flat on my face. I rolled over preparing to kick him off before I froze under his enraged eye.

"Don't. You. F***ing. _DARE_." He hissed, not even out of breath as he glared over my struggling body. My leg froze in place like a deer caught in glaring headlights. His wine red eye was narrowed and his lips slightly pursed as he racked his eye up and down my body obviously searching for any marks. Oh that adorable face...with a tired huff I fell limply back into the grass trying to catch my breath. I'm done for. He'll catch up to me even if I _do_ run.

"W-what do you...want?" I breathless asked. I huffed as he pounced on top of me with an angry sneer dancing around his lips.

"Revenge obviously you_ coward._" He growled crushing my wrists in his overwhelming grasp.

"Ow-! Black, that freaking _hurts_-!"

"Once you get kicked in the balls _then_ come talk to me about pain!" He flared, livid. I flinched back. Ah~

"S-sorry for hitting you, then." I grumbled to the side refusing to meet his gaze. White isn't one for grudges but Black holds onto them for quite a while...

" 'Sorry' ain't getting you _s***_ from me." Black growled moving so he held both wrists over my head with one hand. My heart sunk and raced at the same time from the obvious movement. Oh gosh...seriously? In a _field_?!

"H-hey, screw off Black! Can't you just respect my issues a-and-!"

"You said you loved me but you go and kick me when I'm ready? I need compensation," He growled pressing his lips warmly to my mouth. I clenched my teeth and wormed beneath him trying to rattle off his insane strength. His free hand held my chin in place as I began to slowly melt in his warm touch. He's forcing me and yet...it's so gentle...My heart raced wildly as he tilted my head to the side and trailed kisses down my neck. I shuttered as my body caught on fire wanting to hold him and return the affection. Stop it! Remember, I'm still _pissed_ at him-!

"Get off Black! I'm still pissed at you-!" I brazenly declared unable to break out of his hold.

"WHY?!" He angrily demanded squeezing my wrists tightly. I gasped from the connection; that freaking _hurts_-!

"OW! Dang it Black I've already _explained_ why!" I growled. I already told him that he shouldn't treat marriage like a joke-!

"There's no point in something as stupid as marriage! If two people want to f*** each other then f*** the _hell_ out of each other! Marriage doesn't do _s***_!" He hotly argued. This guy's a real _idiot!_ Doesn't he get the point of marriage? It's there to bound each other to one another so the other can't go screw whoever she or he wants like a whore-!

"There _is_ a point to marriage idiot!" I growled kicking my foot into his crouch. His legs whipped together catching the potential fatal attack with ease. He gritted his teeth, pissed that I would try something like that again.

"Marriage-!" I began before something black caught my eye behind him. A gun-! Black whipped around firing off his pistol transformed whip at the glinting object. My breath caught in my throat. W-was that just-!?

"F***! They're here already?! Hey, White, get you're a** out here already!" Black screamed. I sucked in a quick gulp of air. _They_?

_"I'm afraid I'm a bit occupied at the moment dear."_ White huffed, sounding as if he had just run a marathon.

"Black, what's going on?!" I demanded, breathing hard. He whipped back around obviously livid.

"Dumba**! You think that just because we took out their main base that there aren't any _more_ assassins out to kill you?!" He demanded.

"You...you came to protect me?" I asked. His eye widened as a tinge of pink touched his cheeks. I...I can't believe it. "You _did_-!"

"Get down _idiot_!" He growled shoving me back to the ground as rounds of bullets fired off. I gasped and did as he said flattening myself to the ground.

"Follow me," he growled snatching my hand and dragged me alongside him without a pause in beat. I followed without hesitation letting him lead through the treacherous fields.

"W-what-how-?" I huffed suffering from shock. They're back? I thought we got rid of them-!

"Shut up-!" He hissed. Black's head twitched to the side as he swung his arm around firing off two bullets. He gruffly yanked me along but not before I spied two bodies shutter to the ground with a bullet lodged in the center of their heads. Oh my gosh-!

"Black-!" I cried, frightened. H-he just killed them but-but-! Without warning he shoved me back onto the ground. I landed hard shooting my head up in time to see him out with his whip cracking it over an unfortunate faceless's head. I gapped in horror as another faceless raised a gun at Black.

"Black behind you-!" I cried. He dove to the side once more transforming his whip into a pistol and shot the man dead right in the clock. My heart stuttered wildly. So much blood-!

"Hide-!" Black hissed. I jumped to my feet and rushed behind a tree peering out from the safety of the bark. I watched helplessly as he fended off the six faceless all attacking him without mercy. Don't kill him-! A twig snapped behind me catching my attention. A large faceless lunged towards me, hand outstretched.

"Gotcha-!" He cried, reaching out. I spun around with an anger even satan himself would cower at.

I'm sick of it.

I'm sick of these idiots constantly trying to kill Joker and me.

I'm _sick_ of sitting on the sidelines and letting others get hurt for my sake-!

"GOT _YOU-_!" I screamed right back kicking the man in the nuts. He huffed painfully and doubled over from the powerful blow. I hastily jumped onto his back applying pressure to the point in his neck. He thrashed wildly for a few moments before going limp. Good. At least now Black won't-

"Jackie-!" Black shouted, whipping around the tree with blood splattered on his face. I shuttered, horrified at the sight before shoving aside my worries. It...was self defense. It would be extremely hypocritical for me to judge him for killing someone over that.

"I-I'm alright, Black." Despite my confidence my voice shook. That was scary...

"Come!" He demanded dragging me along. I clutched my hand around his tightly gripping the only thing that kept me on my feet. Jeez...

Without warning Black sucked in a quick breath, stumbling to the ground. I yelped and tripped over him sprawling over his convulsing body.

"B-Black-?!" I cried scrambling off of him and looking over his body. What's wrong? He looks like he's in pain-!

"F***! That useless idiot got _shot_-!" He wheezed painfully.

"W-White did?! I-Is he alright?" I cried holding his shoulder. Black's gaze rolled lazily about as the white of his eye began to show. His mouth gapped as his head fell back, limp.

"B-Black? Black, wake up-!" I cried smacking his cheek. He breath unevenly as he clutched the center of his right rib cage. White-! My head shot up as I heard voices up ahead. I-I've got to hide-! I locked my arms beneath his armpits and hugged him struggling to drag him away. He's freaking _heavy_-! Despite my best efforts I couldn't even drag him a few feet. There's no _way_ I can drag his fat butt all the way to the circus. I desperately looked all around freezing as I spied a black strip alone a pile of boulders. I hastily latched my arms around the unconscious man yanking with all my might towards the cave. By the time I got to the crevice the voices could easily be heard.

"Where the hell did they go?!"

"Not even a _hint_-!"

I smiled unbelievingly. There's no _way_ they can be that stupid...there's a huge trail leading straight towards us! I ignored their idiocy and yanked Black with me into the tiny hole in the cave barely squeezing his body into the darkness. I huffed loudly and pulled him over me resting his heavy head on my shoulder. I clutched his lifeless body tightly absorbing the new weight crushing me. Is he...? I tilted him back slightly awkwardly craning my neck over his clock.

_Tick...tock tick...tock...tick tock tick..._

I nervously swallowed and held him tightly against myself. What in the world happened? He was just fine a moment ago, nothing wrong with him and...and then he dropped. Why? Did...something terrible happen to White? My heart thumped painfully as my throat constricted. No _way_-!

"I think they're somewhere over here-!" Someone shouted. I stiffened as shot my gaze out towards the entrance. Thank goodness this cave is L shaped...

"Over here perhaps?" My heart leapt into my throat as I unconsciously held Black tight against me. Please...oh please wake up-!

"Nothing...maybe they went back to the amusement park?" One offered. They can't hear my frantically pounding heart? I shakily sighed struggling with all my might to keep quite.

"Let's try there then." I strained my ears listening to their tapping feet. I waited until not even a sound was left. I sighed heavily slumping against the wall. That...that was way too close! But...it saddens me that they _are_ so stupid...I guess that's good for us then.

Without warning the light filtering into the cave shuttered to darkness. My head shot up. It skipped dusk all together? Crap...almost immediately the cold began to nip at my skin.

Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me...

‡

Great mother of pearl if I had balls they would have _frozen_ off by now! My teeth clattered loudly together as I clutched Black's still unconscious body against myself. So cold...my eyes drifted over to Black's paling blue skin. Since he's unconscious I bet he can't even regulate his body temperature. My hand combed through his hair feeling his icy skull. I bit my lip. Oh this sucks...

I sucked in a deep breath, bracing myself for the cold before slipping off my top and pants laying them out over the ground. I wrestled with his jacket slipping it off and lying in the same disposition as my clothes. My fingers trembled hesitantly as I slipped off his shirt and pants keeping my eyes glued to his tight abs. Good gosh he's attractive...

I shook my mind from the thought and laid him over the somewhat warm clothing before resting myself over his stomach. I paused; his fingers are going to freeze. I slipped off my shoes sticking them over his hands. Gross, but at least his digits will be alright. My soft flesh easily molded to his strong build as I rested my body over his. The cold snapped and nipped at my bare skin as I tried to cover as much of him as I could with my smaller body. At least this way we'll both be warmer than before.

I pressed my fingers to his face shuttering at the freezing find. So cold...even his lips have a blue tinge to them. Without any consent on my part my body reached up pressing my lips to his. A dull thudding warmth enveloped my face as I limply wrapped my arms around his head shielding it from the cold. I...will be fine.

T-this isn't the w-worst that could happen. Besides, at least I'm still conscious. Poor Black...and whatever happened to White? My body trembled wildly as I rested over his body rubbing his neck and cheeks to keep up friction. S-so cold...I pressed my lips to his freezing neck. This sucks...I limply laid my head against his chest, cradling his head in my arms and hips in my legs.

Please...please get better, Joker...

‡

So how do you like so far? PM me and let me know~ Love you! The first chapter hasn't changed much but from here on out there will be added scenes along to re written work. Thank you for your support and sorry for the confusion! I just couldn't resist going back and fixing my immaturity. **_REVIEW_** and let me know if I should continue or do away with REVENGE in its entirety. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

‡

Why does it seem that whenever I wake up I end up in Joker's bed with him beside me somehow? I nervously sucked in a deep breath trying to deny the wonderful feeling of warmth his bodies provided. My brain worked overtime as I struggled to remember what happened. Let's see...well, he was cold so I covered him...and then what happened?

"You're a complete and total dumba** you know that?" Black's voice growled. I bit my inner lip wrapping my arms around him as he pressed his head closer to my chest, proving to myself that he was there with me and he was alright. A sigh slid past his lips as he contently listened to my pounding heart.

"What happened?" I muttered shivering will delight as White's lips pecked the base of my neck.

"Nothing in particular. My clowns found you both and brought you back here. I must say I was quite delighted that you would go to such extremes as to offer your body in such a way~," He purred. Two of the clowns in the warden's room glanced over their shoulders with a questionable look twisting their lips. They shrugged their shoulders packing away some bandages and blood soaked clothe. The breath caught in my throat.

"Joker, where were you shot?" I craned my head back glaring at the jester. He smiled, smoothly masking his true face.

"That's none of your concern dear." He crooned pinching my nose playfully. I smacked away his hand jammed my finger into his forehead.

"Tell me Joker."

"F*** no." Black spat.

"Why not? Aren't I your girlfriend?" I promptly snapped kneeing him in the thigh. He huffed refusing to respond.

"Ah...it's nice to hear you admit that every once in a while. You had us worried when you ran out on us the other day and pointedly avoided all contact whatsoever. You can see our concern in such a reaction no?" White countered with a sweet smile. I sighed.

"Sorry. I...panicked, I guess. Now, what happened to _you_?" I demanded again refusing to break eye contact with him. His eyes relaxed slightly as he pulled back. I glanced down running my eyes over his bandaged torso and leg. A faint blush ran across my cheeks. He's only in a pair of red checkered boxers...

"Like what you see?" Black growled. My eyes ran over his unscathed body immediately coming across his similar attire. Oh what the heck...

"In my side and stomach was where I was shot. One of the bullets nicked my artery which explains why Black passed out." White explained reassuming his position snuggling against my backside. I cringed at my own clothing; his silk top and nothing else. I twitched my legs, thankful that my undergarments were still in check.

"Dumb f***." Black growled tightening his arms around my waist.

"Will you be alright?"

"You're concerned for me?" White asked, perking up a bit. I grimaced, suddenly reduced in size by chagrin.

"Well, _someone_ has to run the circus and jail." I responded evenly. He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"True."

‡

I sighed as I embarrassingly tossed the burned scraps of the eggs into the garbage ready to start on a new batch. Geez...I get distracted for a minute and the eggs are burned to a crisp? They hardly have enough food in here as it is! I sadly looked over the empty cabinets. What in the world did Joker live off of? Pain and misery? I chuckled at the thought. Yeah, wouldn't surprise me.

The plates clicked together as I gathered some toast and slathered on the butter. It's becoming easier to predict what each would want. More butter for Black with a bit of jam and plain toast for White. Eggs with extra salt and pepper for White while Black would, presumably, prefer extra cheese. As for their drink choice...I think I'm just going to bring them water.

I hurried off to Black's room flushing slightly with embarrassment. I forgot to change before I left, leaving the criminals to admire my bare legs. They whistled and howled with encouragement begging for me to dress like this more often. I lifted up my nose and continued on trying not to show my complete and utter humiliation. Ugh...this sucks...

I lightly rapped on Black's door.

"You decent?" I asked aloud. I knew they were taking showers after I left but...my face flushed a little deeper. I think I would _die_ if I saw...if I saw -

"Come in, kitten." I sucked in a quick breath quickly and thankfully drawn out of my thoughts by the pet name. Oh gosh...I can't believe I was just... I rammed the door with my shoulder making just a cracked for me to get in before picking up the tray and poking my head in.

"I made eggs and toast. Hope you like it." I sheepishly offered as I spied them obediently sitting on the bed. Their attention was immediately glued to the food in my hands and the slightly flush on my cheeks. Their expressions fell to impeccable poker faces as I set the tray off to the side. Before I could retract my hand White's fingers caught mine.

"Thank you, my dear. I greatly appreciate you going to all the trouble of doing such a thing." White purred as he pulled me down giving me a quick peck on the cheek. My blush deepened as satisfaction wriggled my very soul.

"It better be good." Black enthusiastically purred taking the plate with extra cheese. My cheek twitched into a smile; I got it right.

"What are you smiling about?" Black remarked with a mouth full of eggs catching my faint smile.

"Ah, it's nothing. Does it taste good?"

"It's fine." Black replied as White took his first bite, savoring each and every piece.

"It's excellant. I fell as though I am eating like a king!" He enthusiastically cried happily digesting each little piece.

"I-It's not _that_ good...," I trailed off embarrassed but thrilled to hear that he likes it.

"Oh, don't be so modest dear! If only I could eat like this every day~," he crooned popping another in his mouth as Black gobbled down his toast. I snickered at their difference in eating. This is really too funny; they are polar opposites and yet...

And yet both sides still love me.

I turned away as my blush reddened my face trotting over to the couch and flopped onto the cushions. Ah...I'm so pathetic. Why did I get so happy just hearing that they like my cooking? I'm not the best but it's not terrible either and yet Joker is treating it as if it's a straight up gourmet meal. My grin only widened as I stifled a giggle. Joker...Joker is so cute.

And he is also mine.

"Hey, move over." Black huffed as he came around the bend. I jumped slightly not at all expecting him to come over.

"You're done already?" I asked trying to think of a reason why he came over so soon. He ate it that fast?

"Yep." He answered pulling my legs up so he could sit down. Before I could swing them over Black pinned them to his lap. He sighed and relaxed doodling aimlessly over my shins. I internally sighed. Thank goodness I decided to shave earlier...

"Liar." I accused sitting up and looking over the couch. True to his word there was an empty plate and air filled cup on the nightstand while White was working on his third piece of egg. "That's going to get cold if you eat so slow."

"Nonsense! This would be excellent hot _or_ cold!" He delightfully cried chewing his fourth piece. My gosh...he's worst than I thought...

"F***ing psychotic idiot...," Black muttered as his grip tightened, as if daring me to try and leave. I sighed and laid back down relaxing as his finger slid over my skin. Hm...this feels pretty nice... I closed my eyes acutely aware of every movement he made.

"Hey Black?" I asked as something popped into mind.

"Hm?" He grunted, bothered that I was interrupting his alone time with my legs.

"Are you better now?" I cracked open my eyes looking at his smooth clean skin. He doesn't look hurt but before he dropped pretty hard...

"White was the dumb elephant piss that got shot. _I_ was only feeling his pain." He explained surprisingly clearly as his whole hand began to rub my knee.

"That's right...then, does this hurt?" I asked, sitting up and poked his side. He cringed slightly obviously feeling some of the effect.

"It's not quite what you think; my body is suffering as well as his but he isn't crippled by it as I am; he only feels as I do." White lucidly summarized wrapping his arms around my shoulder. I glanced over to the stand spying his half full plate.

"You're done already?" Maybe next time I'll make less?

"Of course not; I'm saving it for later." He cooed pressing his lips to my jaw. I stiffened slightly as butterflies rippled inside my stomach.

"Why?" I asked unable to come up with a more complex question. He hummed along and Black began to trace and poke in certain spots on my lower thigh.

"Well, I didn't want to pass up cuddling with my little foreigner." White simply stated pecking me in the forehead. I blushed and was tempted to push him away but relented. Joker's hurt; it's not like he can really do anything right now and I think he knows it too.

"Why now all of a sudden?"

"Well...," he purred thoughtfully pulling me into a spooning hug as he again kissed my shoulder, this time closer to my neck, "my clock skipped a tick seeing you so loyally bringing us un-poisoned food in bed with nothing but my silk top on was one."

"Now _that_ was the service...," Black muttered kissing my knee. My leg jerked back slightly before he lightly sneered tactfully retreating back to rubbing my legs.

"Another was when you laid down oh so invitingly on the couch for us to ravish," White continued placing his forehead into the crook of my neck. I smiled; yeah, stupid little kitten in the wolf's den alright. I reached up playing with his hair.

"And the third was mistakenly letting us capture you." Black interjected kissing my knee again. I blushed with an embarrassed smile. Meh, I'll play along for now.

"Oh no, what_ever_ shall I do?" I sarcastically chuckled rubbing White's exposed neck.

"We aren't done yet dear; the fourth was the _agreement_." White concluded with a troubling tone.

"Agreement to wha-?" White's fingers immediately attacked my sides dancing, poking and prodding his fingers over particular spots.

"Ack -! B-bw-bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah -!" I burst out into my infamous belly laughter as White attacked my weak sides. My legs lashed out involuntarily before Black pinned them down slimming the chances of escape to the point of nonexistent levels. "Ah ha ha ha ha-! No no no _stop_ -!" I spat out between gasps of laughter.

"Promise to make me breakfast again in that outfit and _then_ we'll start negotiating." Black heartless growled mercilessly running his fingers down the bottoms of my feet. I shrieked with delight, kicking and struggling in their powerful grasps unable to break free no matter how much I twisted around and tried to get out.

"M-M-Mercy, _please_ -!" I pleaded unable to stop laughing. My diaphragm ached as my struggles died to a minimum, praying on their mercy to lighten up.

"Only if you promise to do this again sometime." White pushed rubbing more furiously to invoke an explosion of pained laughter.

"F-F-_Fine_-! Just please stop! I'm _dying_ here-!" I cried as he released me. I curled up into a giggled ball trying to defend myself from their hands. Ha ha~ that was actually pretty fun.

"Ah...you're reactions never cease to stimulate me...," White purred leaning down as he kissed me on the forehead. I nearly squealed and pushed his head away in a natural self defense.

"N-No more, no more, I'm done!" I cried as my voice still trembled with trills of laughter. Ugh...I can't stop. A smirk flickered across his lips as he took my hand, kissing my palm. I smiled and laid in his lap, tugging on his hair. Ah Joker... my eyes softened as I pulled his head down pressing my lips to his.

I'm so glad you're my Joker.

‡

Aw~ I thought this was so cute! PM and review and tell me what you think of the new version of it and I'm sorry for the confusion. Unlike my other ones I'll try to get these out as fast as I can since this was a story I deleted and am now reviving but that is the ONLY reason and does not mean that you shouldn't review; now's your chance to add scenes in that you think are good before I start cranking them out. **_Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

‡

FACELESS POV

"Joker is too strong for us the way he is now. Even when he was fatally injured he still managed to slaughter all of our forces without so much as a flinch." The angry woman slammed her fist to the table glaring all around us.

"Agreed." I acknowledged. I glanced around the table sizing up the other followers who also had grown tired of being a 'faceless'. I cannot wait...I cannot wait until they are dead. By taking down Joker, the sole role holder who holds the most power within this game, will prove our might to the other role holders and prove that even a faceless can overpower a role holder.

"I have a suggestion." Someone announced. Immediately all attention was centered around the once maid. She stood up commanding in quite a powerful demeanor all of our undivided attention. Impressive.

"And what would that be?" I asked, pleased with her lively attitude. We faceless have been put off as mindless machines with no personality; that could not be any further from the truth. In fact, the role holders were once like us; almost emotionless. But, when one becomes a role holder, that 'emotion' and 'attitude' is amplified.

"What is most insulting to Joker? To be killed in his sleep or, perhaps...," she trailed off trying to lay on as much hatred into her words as possible.

"To...," I enthusiastically encouraged.

"Or to slowly but surely ebb away everything which he holds precious? Perhaps even play a few games with him?" Another stood up adding her bubblegum voice to the conversation.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I have a few ideas, really. And since our last few powerful attacks failed it would be best to slowly tear away his powerful base...,"

"All starting with that lovely foreigner he has."

‡

Again sorry for the confusion but here's chapter three! Enjoy and let me know what you think so REVIEW and tell me some ideas that you think would be funny to add to this little situation here. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

‡

JACKIE'S POV

"How long do we have to stay like this Joker? It's hot." I complained squirming in his hold. Black huffed and tightened his grip on my hips as White held my shoulders close. I held back a smile from his timed and calculated entrapping bodies. Yeah, it was all fun and games until Joker tried to take it too far...I sighed, smiling as I snuggled into their warm bodies. Whatever; they're just happy to have someone here I'm sure.

It's funny how they always position themselves no matter the circumstance. Black takes the front and my heart making sure my legs can't move and White always subdues my arms and head from behind. Coupled with Black's preference to be straightforward and direct by taking the front and White's tendency to be sneaky and sly by coveting my backside...so many little things he does that allude to his sinister true self is evident in how they orientate around me. Just like with how Black wolfed down the eggs and White didn't even finish half of his. It's hysterical, really.

"For as long as we want." Black sleepily grumbled as he hummed in the back of his throat. I chuckled and rubbed his shoulders making the coveting sound more pronounced.

"Well, if _that_ was the case we would be tied to her already, now wouldn't we?" White jocularly returned kissing my forehead. I sighed trying to kick the covers down to relieve myself of at least some heat. An odd rumbling reached my ears making my lips curl up.

"Hee...sounds like someone's hungry again." I teased poking playfully at Black's stomach. Black grumbled and pushed my hands out of the way settling his head against my heart. I chuckled and playfully tugged at his hair.

"Nonsense." White answered.

"Joker...how would you like it if I made you something to eat?" Both of them immediately lit up with the idea of having not one but two home cooked meals in the same day.

"R**_e_**a**_l_**l**_y_**?**_"_** They both asked with a broad and excited smile. I chuckled at their response.

"Yes. But first you have to let me go and make it." There is no way in heck am I letting this chance slip by. I've been stuck here for _hours_ and I'm about to pass out I'm so hungry.

"N**_o_**.**_"_**

"Why not?!" I cried out, exhasperated.

"**_Y_**o**_u_**'**_l_**l **_r_**u**_n_**.**_"_** Joker accused. I pursed my lips, angry. That's impossible.

"You'll catch me."

"**_Y_**o**_u_**'**_l_**l **_f_**i**_g_**h**_t_** m**_e_**.**_"_**

"You'll beat me."

"**_Y_**o**_u_**'**_l_**l **_h_**i**_d_**e **_f_**r**_o_**m **_m_**e**_._**"

"You'll easily find me." I countered. I waited for their next remark. I jumped as his lips gently pressed against mine.

"**_I_**t**_'_**s **_a_**b**_o_**u**_t_** t**_i_**m**_e_** y**_o_**u **_r_**e**_a_**l**_i_**z**_e_**d **_i_**t_._**_"_** He purred with a satisfied smile. I sighed, simpering. True. I've known it for a while.

"I'm yours, Joker. Can't you understand that?" I mused playing with Black's hair. A seemingly wild spark sprung into their eyes as the Warden snatched my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips into mine. The Jester immediately kissed my neck, determined to succeed when earlier I made them stop. Oh _come on_! I say _one_ sweet thing and they jump on me like _this_?!

"Get _off_ Joker." I growled in a momentary moment of freedom. Instead of sounding rough however it came out more of a husky laugh.

"N**_o_**.**_"_** He growled. My anger reached its point as I jabbed my elbow back hitting White right in the ribs.

"Oh-!" He cried, crippled by the movement. I took the advantage and rolled over him escaping his prying grasps. As he struggled to recover I slipped on my pants and shirt discarding the silky top. I paused by the door looking back to his searching eyes. I can't help it; I have to say it.

"I never said that I _wouldn't_ run, now did I?" I teased slipping out the door and shut it. I worked my magic picking the lock until it clicked shut. I hurried down the hall immediately regretting the cocky words. He's going to get me back for that. I just know it. As I thought that an invigorating feeling overcame me that made me want to curl up and bask in the fuzzy feeling. He'll get me no matter what I do. He loves me so much...I smiled. That comforting reassurance which I've never had before...everyone in my past left me so easily but Joker never will.

I know that he will never abandon me.

‡

"You really didn't have to follow me...," I trailed off eyeing the clowns which came to assist me shopping. I'm amazed that the warden's pantry was so empty. There were cob webs all up in the corners and everything! I even found a dead mouse or two down there. I avoided the faceless's attention. I'm embarrassed that I asked them to clean it up a bit while we were gone. In all my raging fury I told them to do something that wasn't their fault. I'll have to make it up to them somehow.

"It's not a problem my dear! Joker told us to come with you so you could make them many delicious things!" Her happy and light bubblegum voice immediately stuck annoyance in me. She has that same voice that all of those annoying popular girls had back in my high school. Not to mention she has the same awful trilling laugh too...I sighed. I need to stop being so critical.

I glanced up as she opened the door for me that led into the prison with a wide smile. I froze with widening eyes as my back straightened out in shock. I met up with them in town and immediately accepted them since they were wearing clown outfits. But...this is too...how should I say it? Set up?

"Hey...how did you know where that was?" I asked with a suspicious note. My eyes narrowed as apprehension began to filter through my ignorance. I glanced back at how the clowns even orientated themselves around me; two behind and the one in front cutting off possible escape routes. And now that I'm thinking...how would it be possible for them to know I was in town? One of the clowns would have had to go see Joker beforehand and then to have them be so fast as to meet me before the store? I gritted my teeth struggling to keep calm. And now that I'm finally paying attention I've never seen them before at the circus.

Crap. I've been screwed once again.

"Huh?" She asked in a high pitched squeal. "Ah, well, you see since we are clowns we've had to come here before every now and then to help out with the prisoners." Liar. Black would never ask for help with the prisoners. He's always done the work himself to make sure it was done right. White is the only one that accepts help from others. Crap. They really must be from the faction. Now what? Joker's room is locked at least and the only thing I can so now...I sighed, smiling at my own stupidity.

"Oh. Ok." I responded a little more dead. Her smile tightened.

"You've noticed?"

"...I really want to ignore it and say no but that's not going to get me anywhere. What do you want with Joker lady?" I rudely replied setting the groceries down. There's three of them but I think I can take them. I'm strong. But...my eyes softened as my heart constricted. I'll have to break bones and sever nerves at this point. I glared at the two behind me who separated off to the side blocking my exits. Break their nose and then thrust my fist into his throat and, with the other, kick him in the nuts and stomp on his wind pipe to reduce the oxygen flow into his body rendering him unconscious-

_Click._

My head shot up spying the mouth of a pistol that she held to my head. My face dropped. Dang it. I forgot faceless have guns too.

"That's cheating, girlie." I calmly stated with a smirk, folding my arms. My heart thrashed about in my chest. I'm going to die. I'm going to die but Joker is safe. I sighed. These guys will be found after Joker finds my body. I've lived life the best I could. I just hope Joker forgives me for doing this. I just hope they don't draw this out.

"We can't take chances. You're a foreigner but you're nothing like Alice." She replied with that same sickly sweet smile sticking around her cherry red lips.

"True. She would probably scream for Blood to come while I would just go ahead and break your face. In self defense, of course." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. She pursed her lips, puzzled. I smiled back. I've done enough screaming for the past seventeen years in my life. When it comes to me dying...well, I just refuse to make a fuss. Her lips smiled once more as an idea sparked in her cutie little blonde curled hair.

"You think so? That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll try it sometime-," my hand whipped out and knocked the gun aside as I launched my fist into her shocked face. Anger boiled beneath my skin. How dare they threaten Alice! She can't even fight-!

"As if I would ever let you do that to her-!" I stomped on her stomach and launched myself towards the door slamming it shut. I braced myself against it trying to hold them back as I fiddled with the lock.

"BLACK-!" I screamed listening to the echo that reverberated down the hall.

"Open this door-!" She screeched pounding wildly against the wooden work along with her coworkers. I latched the padlock around the loop working my magic on the lock device.

_Click._

I darted down the stairs flinching as I heard the wooden door be blown to splinters. I thought that would hold them longer than that. I burst past the second door at the base and slammed it shut locking it just as they rammed into it.

"Hey!" Black hissed as he sprinted down the hall. I quickly moved out of their line of sight towards Black.

"Black, I -!"

_Clink click clink._

My gaze shot back towards a round shaped object that clattered on the floor beside me. Oh _crap_-! A bright flash of light pervaded my eye sight. I stumbled back slamming my back into the ground as the strangest scent of berries and high end chemicals burned my nose. I coughed and gagged rolling onto my stomach. A light bomb? No, smoke? W-what the hell... my body began to fade before suddenly a strong stroke of energy swept through me.

The ground remained stable beneath my feet as my aching body throbbed. I swayed barely catching myself. I'm standing up? I...I feel off...My eyes cracked open barely seeing past the smoke. The breath caught in my throat as I spied a body on the ground. Black-?! I rushed forward snatched hold of his tiny wrist. W-what? I froze and retracted my banded arm twisting it in a small circle. Where...what happened to my scars? My eye flashed back over the tiny supple body on the ground as long black and red hair came into view. My mouth gapped as I stumbled back falling right on my butt.

T-that's _me_-!

My eyes shot down to my unusually long bulky legs and ripped stomach. I clasped the six pace in my hands feeling the rippling muscles. B-Black's body? B-but why am I seeing this and what am 'I' doing lying on the ground-?!

"Black! What happened?" White's voice commanded sweeping past me without a pause in beat. I dumbly stared as he swept his hand over my body's face tilting my head up.

"H-hey W-white?" I shakily asked in a familiar deep voice. He stiffened slightly and glazed his eyes over me. I cringed. his bright red eye seemed to see right through me, criticizing every little crisp detail with deadly analysis. He gently laid my body on the ground and turned his attention towards me.

"Why are you panicking Black?" He slowly asked with a suspicious note to his voice. I shuttered as he stood up slipping a knife into his hand. Immediate fear caught hold of me. Wait a minute-!

"I-I'm not Black! It's me, _Jackie_!" I bellowed leaping to my feet with startling ease. I glared at the body which followed my every command. Why...why am I in Black's body...?

"Oh?" He took several long strides towards me and brushed his fingers over my cheek. W-what is he doing? He paused, assessing my reaction.

"It seems that you are telling the truth dear. Tell me, what happened?" Nothing was kind about his deadly doubting smile. A rippling feeling of threat laid down within my chest threatening to overtake me.

‡

"I see...," He gingerly picked up my body glancing over the tiny casing lying on the floor. He tilted it in his hands examining it with scrutinizing eyes.

"Ah." He said as a smile lit up his face once more. An uneasy feeling again riveted through my body. Why isn't he telling me what happened?

"No need to panic, dear. This is a quite rare item that switches the souls. It seems that the faction is resorting to _other_ means of causing disabilities to us...," He sighed pocketing the item before gingerly sweeping up my body. I remained rooted where I was, in shock.

Switched...bodies?

‡


	5. Chapter 5

"ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?!" Black screeched with an abnormally loud voice. I flinched at the mere sound of hearing myself scream when I did not command my voice to do such a thing. My eyes uneasily watched my own bodily jerking movements of aggravation analyzing every perfected detail of myself. Even down to the last tiny scar on my arm was in the correct placement. That is _definitely_ my body.

"See for yourself Black." White smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Jackie is you and now you are Jackie. Hysterical, isn't it?" White bellowed cheerfully at the situation struggling to not give in and double over with laughter. A strange reoccurring feeling of chuckles nearly bubbled past my lips before I slapped my hand over it to silence myself. I cringed, feeling the sting from hitting myself too hard. Why do I feel like _laughing_? This is terrible! I'm trapped in Black's body!

"Oh? Did you feel that dear?" White purred sweeping the apple red hair back and tucked it behind my ear. I shuttered and leaned back as again an amused feeling caressed my heart - or, clock.

"F-feel what?" I stuttered. I constantly squirmed and readjusted myself with unnerving apprehension riddling my brain.

"My enjoyment at this whole situation. It seems that _you_ can feel as I do. Can you 'hear' me as well?" He mused sweeping his thumb over my cheek. I scrunched my nose and slapped his hand away before flinching because of a stinging hand. Ow.

"Hear you? I'm listening right now." I responded uneasily with my new deep voice. It rattled me to no end hearing Black's voice come out of my mouth. It doesn't sound right at all.

"That's not what he meant dumba**! And obviously she can't because _I_ can hear your annoying as f*** voice!" My tone trilled angrily. Again I felt a pang of annoyance at my own voice ridiculing me.

"Ah, it seems that our minds _aren't_ connected though our bodies are. Interesting~," He purred pecking me on the cheek. A wild blush flashed across my face as I shoved him back. White stumbled into the wall as my back slightly curled in from the impact which slammed into my backside. This _sucks_! I can feel everything _he_ feels.

"Careful dear. You're stronger now. Please don't break me~," he purred sauntering back to my side. He leaned forward kissing me on the lips. I froze about to shove him away but held back. I-I don't want to hurt him. His arms snaked around my back pulling me closer. But I want him to get _off_! I gripped his shoulders tightly and shoved him away holding him in place.

"S-stop that." I growled holding him arm lengths away. What...what the heck was that just now?

"Stop what dear?" White innocently asked.

"Stop touching me! It's weird to have guy on guy contact!" It's fine if others want to have that orientation but I'm sure as heck straight as a ruler! Even if I'm in a male body. White purred pouncing on my back and wrapped his arms around my broad shoulders. I heaved forward slightly barely affected even though he threw his whole weight onto me.

"But why? I don't mind; after all you've seen us lock lips at the festival so what does it matter if we do so now?" He playfully teased leaning his full weight on me. I glanced over my shoulder. In my body I could barely drag Black to the cave and now I'm easily holding my own with White's weight. An idea clicked as the wheels slowly began to turn.

Which means I'm not weak.

Which means I actually stand a fighting chance against my enemies.

Which means I can actually help instead of being a burden.

"My my, dear, what are you thinking about? You're getting quite excited by whatever it is." White mused resting his hands over my stomach. Even from his subtle touches my grin remained wide. I snatched hold of White's hand and wretched it forward. White flew through the air with a startled shock crossing his face as I slammed him onto the floor with a thunderous thud. Ignoring the pain that accompanied the motion I threw myself over him and locked his wrists to the ground successfully pinning him. His eye remained wide and puzzled, completely thrown off guard by my enthusiastic smile. I just beat him. Before I could never come close without resorting to some dirty tactic. But now, in Black's body...

"Take me." I eagerly commanded with a broad grin. I can help him. I can help him track down whoever did this. I can actually help for once!

"I would love to take you now, dear. Why the sudden change of clock?" White purred as he leaned up to kiss me. I whipped my head back and sat on his stomach, sneering at the way he took my words.

"Not like _that_! Take me with you to find whoever did this." His red eye immediately turned defensive as he gazed over me with a calculating eye. After a moment a smile tugged on the sides of his lips as he chuckled.

"Gladly, my dear." He crooned.

"_Seriously_?! What is she f***s up my body White?!" Black demanded leaping off of the bed. I moved off of White as he stood up brushing some dust off of his stomach.

"I'm _more_ than capable to destroy anyone that comes at us. Besides, Jackie deserves some freedom every now and then." White smoothly countered.

"Bah! _Fine_! Let's just hurry up and go already." He growled snatching White's hand.

‡

Just as I had predicted the entire day dragged on way too long. I glared up at the noon sky; this is a really long noon. Oh come on...I just want to go home...

"Hey! Watch where the f*** you're going!" Black screamed in my trilling voice as a passerby who he bumped. I sighed and toiled in the back wearing the Jester's uniform.

"Hey, why am I dressed like this again?" I asked fiddling with the bells hanging from his hat. I still really have no idea why we had to change clothes.

"Because there's no way in _hell_ you could ever pull 'me' _off_!" My voice snapped as my discolored eyes glared at me. I grimaced. Ugh...this is just too weird...

"Hey White, why didn't we just leave Miss. Screams-a-lot back at the prison? His voice is more annoying now that it's in my own." I asked poking my raven black hair. Black whipped around in an instant slapping my hand away.

"Shut up! You'd be pissed too if you were forced into such a weak a** body!" Black irritably spat. My eye locked onto a single bead of sweat that was beginning to form on his brow.

"Ah, I guess the heat is already getting to you huh?" I teased poking the salty water out of existence.

"Shut up!" He growled. White sighed and tapped Black's head with his whip.

"Aw, it appears the little kitten can't hold on in the heat. Let's go find somewhere to eat." White rhymed smiling at his own clever words.

"It's about f***ing time!" Black hissed following after him. This is actually pretty hilarious. I briskly followed the two without even an ounce of strength gone. Black's endurance is really crazy; we've been walking around for hours without even finding a hint and yet I'm still pretty content. Does his body normally feel this good?

"Joker? What are the likes of you doing in town?" An icy voice hissed. I glanced over my shoulder spying Gray silently stalking us. I smiled pleased to see him; it's been a while.

"Hey Gray." I purred in a deep voice. I paused startled by the words being taken out of my mouth by another. Where did that...ah, that's right. I'm still in Black's body.

"Sorry for intruding but we're just looking for someone who trespassed on our land; we realize that this is neutral territory as are the circus and prison and will be out of your watchful eye shortly." White crooned immediately defusing the potentially hostile situation. Gray's bristled frown remained ever present as he suspiciously gazed over us, keeping his eyes locked on Black. Hm? I glanced between the two of them noticing the hateful sneer Black held. I nearly laughed at the pathetic expression. Is that really how I look when I'm mad? So not intimidating...

"Please depart soon."

"We are merely getting a cool drink. Then we shall leave, I promise you. Come now my little kitten. Let's be off." I nearly answered him as his hand wrapped around Black's shoulders pulling him away by force. I guffawed at the pathetic resistance he gave. That's...pretty sad, actually.

"Sorry, Gray. I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"Are you White or Black?" His eyes narrowed unsure of who I was. I smiled; I want to mess with him a little bit.

"I'm Jackie, Gray. I'll explain some other time alright?" I answered hurrying off before he could say anything else. Ah, I'm sorry for being so confusing but...

At least let me have some fun, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this has been so long due but I got caught up in my other stories and didn't really feel inspired to write for this one but it needs to get done. If you have any suggestions let me know because I feel this story is lacking a great deal. So, enjoy :3

‡

I heavily sigh sipping down an ice cold beverage that tastes like cotton candy. Usually I'm absolutely repulsed by this sort of sickening sweet crap but I'm actually really enjoying it. My blood red eye ran over 'my' body watching as Black leaned back in the chair sipping down a diet coke. It was embarrassing how much he threw a fit because he didn't like the taste. I can't help it; I have different taste buds.

"Are you liking the drink my dear?" White purrs directing it to me. My eye shifts over to some nearby faceless who clearly looked extremely unnerved by my eye.

"Don't refer to me like that, White. _I'm_ your other half." I growl. Why does he have to make everything so difficult?

"I _know_ you are." White croons, leaning forward to kiss me. My leg shoots out kicking his shin and sent a searing agony ripping up my leg. We struggle to keep a straight face bewildering everyone around us.

"My...I thought it smelled a bit stuffy in here." Blood's voice pipes up as he enters the shop with Alice tagging close behind. The second our eyes meet her complexion pales.

"Ah, hey Alice." I cheerfully comment watching as she cowers behind Blood's sneer. That's right; I'm in Black's body right now dressed as White. What should I do? I turn around in my seat and sip on the sweet soda listening as they took the adjacent table. Geh...this sucks. Blood and Alice are the last two people I wanted to run into. Especially after all the crap that went down before.

"Alice dear, have you ever heard of a woman that goes off and kisses a subordinate just to sort out her feelings? Terrible, let me tell you." Blood hums as I'm scared stiff. Both sides of Joker look back to me with wide eyes gawking before White got a hold of himself. Oh my gosh ELLIOT TOLD BLOOD WHAT I DID?! Sweat the size of bullets run down my neck as I guiltily look to the sweet drink. Oh gosh...I'll have to remember to go and kill Elliot later for that.

"My dear Black, tell me, how is that particular female inmate doing? I've heard she's quite a handful, flaunting her areas of appeal in order to get anything she wants." I struggle to remain calm as I watch, horrified, white return the jab with ease.

"Oh why yes! Alice, there has been a particular maid at the mansion that's you've recently befriended, am I right? I apologize, but it seems that she's run off with a man without telling anyone. My sincerest apologies, dear."

"She's a two faced whore, Black. Are you sure you don't remember? She was wearing a blue dress when we captured her. She keeps screaming about her sister and how she betrayed her...I have no sympathy for her though. She got what she deserved. A rotten, conniving viper that will bite her one day. I do look forward to it, I have to admit." White purrs finishing off his iced drink. He grins as he flips the table without warning, tackling both me and Black behind a nearby counter.

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatata_

"Another word, if you please, and I'll shoot your ****ing eyes out." The Mad Hatter hisses, tired of these games. Oh man... please stop, White. You're going to kill me.

"Very well then. Ah, and did I mention there are all references to Alice and how she wants to return to her old lover who greatly resembles you? Don't you realize that you're just a replacement for him, Blood?"

Oh poop.

‡

I gasp for air as we stumble to a stop within the safety of the forest. It shudders, returning to the serene jail as I collapse on the ground. Wow...I'm surprised we ran all the way here. Although I'm a bit winded I'm not very tired, per say. Black slumps over White's shoulder, tuckered out from just being jostled around a tad too much. I sigh in sympathy as White lays him out over the bed.

"**** I have a headache...," he whines in my squeaky voice patting his forehead. I sigh and go rummage through the medicine cabinet, pulling some dissolvable medicine out and fill up a small glass with water. Black glances over, taking some of it and happily sips it down. "****! Jackie, why is your body so **** weak?!"

"It's not _my_ fault that you're monstrously strong." I shoot back watching as he slumps against the bed, utterly spent. Am I really that weak? It's pathetic, really comparing it to Joker's strength.

"My my~ that was quite fun I think - oh?" White pauses as his eyes become distant, as though listening to a silent message. He smiles and pats my shoulder. "It seems that my clowns have located the man who did this. Come with me, dear?"

"Yeah." I agree. I hardly feel tired at all.

"Bah...fine." Black growls leaping to his feet. Really? I have to spend the rest of the day with Miss Drama Queen? Oh this is going to suck...I pause as an idea slowly wormed its way into my head. Oh revenge is so sweet... My arm shot out and snatched his wrist yanking her back. My light as a feather body smacked into my new unmovable chest, completely jostled from the rough grab. Whoops.

"I don't think you should go Black." I grinned tightening my grip. His head shot up blazing with the full fury hidden behind that soulless blue and flaring emerald eyes.

"WHAT?!" He growled trying to yank his little arm back. I easily kept my grip watching him flounder like a fish out of water against my steel like strength. Black's muscles tone is insane! I really need to get him to show me how he does it. Just walking rounds and chasing criminals will not yield results like _this_-!

"Hm~ I agree," White acknowledged. I glanced up as an almost sneaky sinking feeling crept through my chest before vanishing. Huh? What was that? White's eye flashed as he grinned, "I don't want me precious little angel's body to get hurt. Besides, you're frail body will not be able to keep up with us."

"You can't be _serious_-!" Black seethed unable to pull his arm free.

"Of course we are. I don't want anything happening to _my_ body, Black." I growled dropping down and popped him onto my shoulder with ease.

"Hey-!" He cried breathlessly. Black struggled and thrashed on my shoulder with all the strength he could muster from the new body but failed miserably. His flailing limbs felt like gentle caresses. Even the punching and kicking didn't faze me. This is nice. But, at the same time, frightening. I never realized just how weak I was compared to Joker. This is, is some sense, humiliating. I popped him off throwing Black onto the bed.

"Bye~," I purred as the air around us shuttered, replacing the slabs of stone with trunks of trees as far as the eye could see.

"Well then dear, shall we begin?" White crooned walking a few paces ahead of me. I eagerly followed. This is awesome; I can actually _do_ something!

BLACK'S POV

Those mother ****ing sons of *****es-! What the **** is wrong with them?! I can't believe they left me here! They even ****ing locked the ****ing _door_! Now what the **** am I supposed to do?! I growled and aggravated smacked my back against the bed. Seriously...just because she got my body she thinks she's the ****! That's not her body; it's _my_ body! And what am I supposed to do with hers? She so pathetically weak that it makes me cringe to even think that...she...

...

Wait a minute.

‡

Again, my apologies with the way overdue nature of this and I'll try to have the rest of it posted by tonight or tomorrow. Forgive me; I got caught up later in the series :3


	7. Chapter 7

JACKIE'S POV

"This sucks." I pouted. We went around town practically all day and for what? To learn that the ice cream is half off?

"Not so! We learned some very helpful information today~," White purred.

"And what's that?" I growled, aggravated.

"Hm?" White asked as if forgetting him previous sentence.

"The information."

"What information?" He asked with a stupid smile and naive eyes. I smacked myself in the head. Oh come on!

"You're _killing_ me White-!" I hissed.

"Really? That's good. I'm thrilled that I am pleasing to you even in my own body." He purred wrapping his arms around my waist. Huh? "My dear...would you like to play for a bit?"

"Play -," his lips cut off my words as they sealed my mouth. I immediately jumped back and shoved him away, wiping the affection off my lips.

"That's disgusting White-!" I cried, unable to come up with a better word for the more than disturbing actions he took. He chuckled at my reaction throwing his head back and letting his rampant hysteria echo through the trees.

"It's not funny-!" I screamed kicking him in the side. I cringed from the impact as he continued his laughter holding his stomach.

"Oh, my dear that was _priceless_-! T-th-the look on your _face_-!" His words choked off as he tried to control his ridiculous reaction. I angrily folded my arms glaring at the idiot rolling on the ground.

"Get up already!" As I shouted the sky shuttered to dusk. I glanced up. Ugh...great. Just great.

"Ah, but of course my dear." The air rippled around us as the nice quiet silence of the room drew me in. Ah, this is nice - huh? I glanced up spying my body in a messy heap on the bed.

"Black dear we've returned." White called out playfully walking in front of me towards him. I sighed.

"What? Did you sleep all day or something?"

"You _wish_." He shakily exhaled. What in the heck-?

"What happened to _you_?" I asked hurrying to my body's side. Did he get sick or something? He looks awful!

"I-," He cockily began.

"Well, it seems that he's fallen ill. Perhaps because of the switch? Dear, how are you feeling?" White asked touching his hand to my forehead.

"Huh? I feel absolutely fine." My eyes narrowed as his well placed question. That line sounds rehearsed...

"Really? That's good~," He sang somewhat triumphantly. I sighed and collapsed on the bed, utterly spent from the day's activities. Maybe next time I'll stay here instead and maybe even take care of Black. After all when we switch back I don't want to be stuck with a cold or something. I jumped as soft fingers trailed over my forehead. My own flushed face was right in front of mine as a demonic smile crossed over his lips.

"I love you girlie." He teased leaning down and kissed me on the lips. I immediately tensed and moved to shove him off before quick arms pinned my wrists down. I glared at White who merely smiled.

"Be careful, love. Black is in a very weak state at the moment." I heavily sighed.

"Yeah. Love you too. Now get off. I'm tired." I growled brushing the two idiots away and sauntered towards the doors.

"Where are you going dear?" White asked plopping himself on the bed.

"Food. I'm hungry."

‡

WHITE'S POV

"This is hysterical. So this motion evokes a rather intriguing reaction you say?" I purred feeling behind her knee with soft caressing strokes.

"Y-yeah~," He responded surprisingly submissive. I raised an eyebrow. Oh? Is he too tired to even curse now?

"Well, this is quite a surprise. You seem very tired." I noted with a pure. I leaned forward kissing the soft flesh behind her body's ear. He gasped with an excited smile gripping my clothes as what I assumed butterflies fluttered about his stomach. My goodness~ he must have had quite the day.

"Exhausted. There isn't an inch of her that I _don't_ know how to manipulate." He brazenly bragged. I gripped her face and rubbed tiny circles beneath the corner of the jaw evoking a rather pleasurable purr from the back of her neck. A tremble riveted down my spine as I shot forward nibbling at the area. I cannot help it. Even if it's Black within her right now it is of the utmost pleasure to me seeing her in such a state.

"Really?" I mused against his neck. I'm thrilled that we were able to have this sort of opportunity here. A twinge of annoyance pierced me as I bit the soft flesh. He gasped and jumped, clearly not in favor of the rough behavior. He blocked me most of the time only sharing a few tidbits that I found rather dull. Where are the reactions that would make her body succumb to me completely?

"Yeah. Why didn't you distract her longer?" He complained.

"Well, I needed to protect her naivety as to what you were doing. If we had walked in on you it would have been _much_ worse." I explained imagining her utter fury as she tried to rip me in half.

"That's no fun." He pouted glaring at her adorably tiny fingers. I smiled and took the tiny hand kissing the tip of each finger knowing exactly where they've been.

"You don't seem to understand," I constricted my arm behind her back crushing her against my chest. Her face flushed as her head lightly thumped against my shoulder. Well, this is interesting. With Black unable to hide much now I can see what our actions truly do to her. I leaned forward breathing into the cherry-red ear.

"Don't you want to see her? See her writhing in that sweet agony for when that time comes when she begs me to 'marry' her?" I crooned painting a beautiful scene before his eyes.

"Hot d*** what a turn on...," He muttered unable to mask the reaction. I thumbed her body's lower lip capturing his attention.

"How interesting...it seems that it is not a problem with her body so much as it is with her own conscience in not letting us have our way." Her body shuddered delicately as I brushed my lips over her neck. This is very interesting. Black himself is not being affected. No, rather it's _Jackie's_ bodily programmed reaction to _my_ actions. In fact, Black seems to be at her body's complete and utter mercy. I bet I could have my way with her body and Black would be all for it while under the intoxication of such a ravenous reaction Jackie's been hiding from us. His teeth clicked together as an eruption of emotions tore through her beautiful eyes.

Whoopsie daisy~

"F*** that stupid promise she made...let's have some fun before she gets here." Black begged, completely taken over by her body's natural lusts. I chuckled as he hungrily pressed his lips to my throat. Ah, so much fun...he really _is_ completely out of his mind. He would never have, within his own conscience, let me have him even while in a different body. To each other? A few times when we were bored. But to my precious little angel? No...I want her to be completely sane, watching me as I soil her angelic body to the very core.

"Hm~ yes, seeing her reaction _would_ be fun won't it?" I mused kissing her neck. Normally I'm a bit more relaxed but I refuse to pass up this little fun time here. I shoved her back over the bed hungrily biting into her succulent neck.

I wonder what Jackie's reaction will be if she were to walk in on us? She'll probably march in here and rip me off and stupidly punch me, earning herself a good feeling of a bruise. Or perhaps...I grinned devilishly. Oh I've just come up with quite a fun game. I slowed my eager pace leaving him wanting more. Oh how teasing him is so much fun~

"Heh. I'll be back soon~," I got up to leave held back by my hand.

"Not yet!" That luscious blush across her face, that begging, pleading voice which made my hair stand up on ends...I sighed pulling my hand from her clutches. I need to hold it together for the sake of my fun little game.

"In due time, my dear. Lie down and make it look as though you are asleep. I will be back shortly and we can have all the fun you want~," I promised. Ah, what fun it is to make people squirm~ I gently laid Black's trembling tiny body back down covering him. He launched forward crashing his lips into mine. I simpered and pushed back, parting my desires.

"Hush my dear. You will have your fun momentarily." I turned and left her delightfully shivering body to fetch my victim.

JACKIE'S POV

"What?!" How could his fever have gotten worse? I practically just left the room-!

"It is true dear. I'll be off to fetch some medicine. Do you mind entertaining him for a bit?" White purred taking off his hat and jacket.

"Well, that's fine but why do we have to switch clothes?"

"The doctor I need to go to is a bit far and I being Black will get the medicine that much more quickly." I huffed. Oh please. Who's stupid enough to piss off Joker in general? I complied and slid on his clothing placing the jingling hat on. I tilted my head listening to the clamor that arose from it. This is a fun hat.

"I'll be back soon~," White crooned vanishing into thin air. I sighed and hurried towards the room. Just _how_ much worse did it get? I don't believe it but still...I sighed. This sucks. And here I thought my immune system was pretty dang good too. Not once have I gotten sick. I paused before I entered the room knocking on the wood. Oh please don't jinx me...

"Black?" I questioned, peeking into the room. A tiny, moving lump on the bed flinched. I sighed slipping into the room and closed the door. I made my way across the room climbing into the bed.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" I asked, concerned. Black glanced over his shoulder with a hard blush and a savage look to his eye. I jumped as Black lunged forward crashing his lips into mine.

"B-Black, what the heck are you _doing_?!" I demanded. What in the heck is he trying to do?! Is he delirious because of the cold? Then why is he freaking _attacking_ me?! I gritted my teeth holding his hands at bay. Oh come on! It's one thing if White teases me but a completely other thing is Black starts jumping in on it too!

"_Idiot_!" I threw Black over my shoulder hurrying towards the bathroom and threw him into the shower. I growled under my breath collecting my scattered senses. "Cool your freaking head-!" I growled turning the shower cap on to full blast.

"Ack-odfjgvn ewop gnwev oaevoae nor ovi nero v oearnv as;d vorarv;o v-!" He sputtered jerking to his feet. His legs gave out as his newly attained body slipped into the center of the shower. Like a turtle stuck on its back his limbs threw around himself trying to fend off the icy liquid. His lustful eye lost all desire as he whipped his head around in a daze trying to ward off the freezing water droplets with his arms.

"W-what the f***-?! Turn this thing the f*** off-!" He sputtered once more trying to move away from its cold grasps. With a squeak the water shut off leaving the drenched Black to tremble in its wake. He coughed from water slipping down the wrong pipe trying to hack up the excess water. His head whipped around, glaring at me.

"What the f*** was that for White?!" He hissed looking like a drenched cat in all his clothes. I returned with a nasty scowl of my own snatching the tiny arm in my grasp.

"H-hey-! White, get the f*** off me!" I snatched a towel on my way out and dragged him to the couch sitting him down in my lap. I plopped the towel on his head viciously rubbing the moisture from every particle.

"Ow, hey-! F*** off White-!" He hissed spinning around with his fist. Huh? So slow...my hand whipped up easily cradling the attempted punch. His eyes narrowed.

"It's not White _idiot_." I growled smacking him in the head. He looked over my clear translucent eyes compared to White's ever guarded gleam. I ignored his stupid scrutiny dragging him over to the bed and heaved him over the soft covers. He whirled around bracing himself as his jaw unlatched in shock.

"J-Jackie?" He breathed scowling over me with disbelief.

"Yeah! Go to sleep you stupid idiot!" I hissed turning towards the door.

"H-hey! Get your a** back here!" He fruitlessly demanded. I can't believe him! Teasing me like that and then-! My head twitched to the side as I caught drift of feet tapping against the ground. I spun around catching his arms and held him at arm's length away from me. I scowled angrily at the idiot ready to slap the stupid out of him. If it's my own body why shouldn't I?

"Black-!" I began to reprimand before he cut in.

"Do you _want_ your body to freeze?!" He hissed with a desperate twinkle in his eyes. My own eye flashed angrily.

"Don't be such a baby! It's not _that_ cold!" I scolded shoving my body back. He stumbled numbly across the room relying on my hands to hold him up. I swear I never realized that he was such a freaking _crybaby_! I pushed him back onto the bed watching as my ribs caved in from the force knocking the air right out of him. Am I...really that weak? I hardly used any strength! Her hands shot forward touching my neck. Holy-!

"You're _freezing_!" I shouted just beginning to realize how cold my body is. I slipped off the white gloves taking his cheeks in my hands. He wasn't kidding when he said it was cold. "It's like ice-!"

"Of course it's f***ing cold!" Black hissed wrapping his arms around my waist. I swayed back slightly unable to break the impenetrable hold. "Why else do you think we sleep with you besides to-!" His voice choked off realizing what had just slipped. The gears in my head clicked into place.

"You slept with me to keep me warm?" I asked with a shocked smile. I...I can't believe it. I thought Joker just wanted to get into my pants but he-he...

He really sincerely cares. To a degree, though.

"O-of course n-n-not-!" He stuttered with a face churning with red. My clock ticked a little faster from the sight. So cute! He's _blushing_!

"Hey, Black look at me." I crooned forcing his beat red face to look at me. It's rare to see myself blush but even rarer to see Black blushing! He gripped my large hands trying to peeled them off as he kicked me in the gut with a laughable force. I grinned and used the large body to my advantage falling on top of the tiny figure but held up a considerable amount of weight up so I didn't crush myself. The air escaped his lungs once again as he gaped for oxygen. I turned around on the bed flipping the adorable little jerk over me. The blush only deepened to a dark cherry red as he shoved against my immovable chest. A chuckle ripped up my throat as I hugged the little struggler.

"G-get off of me you f***ing idiot!" He helplessly whined.

"No." I replied slipping off the jacket so the zipper wouldn't scratch my skin. I pinned him to the bed and my stomach refusing any kind of movement. My legs tangled up in his to ensure he wouldn't kick me. I deeply inhaled my own scent sending automatic shivers down my spine. Hm...it's kind of like hugging a soft plush doll.

"I'm just doing myself a favor and making sure I have all ten toes left when we switch back." I grumbled snuggling into the icy human popsicle.

"Go to sleep Black." I grumbled.

"No. Jackie, look, it's not that hard. Just -,"

"Black, one more perverted word to come out of your mouth and I'll tie you up and leave you here to freeze. I can deal with a few toes missing at this point." I warned. He glanced over his shoulder measuring my seriousness. He huffed realizing the joke might become reality soon.

"Fine. Keep lying to yourself. Just know that Joker is going to have you one way or another." He smugly growled. I huffed and smacked my forehead into his head making him whine in pain.

"Whatever. For the last time just _go_ to _sleep_." I emphasized pressing my controlled body against my own for warmth. He growled aggravated that things didn't go his way as he hunkered down entangling his icy legs with mine. I cringed from the freezing skin before trying to settle in.

"It feels like I'm cuddling with a moldable ice sculpture...," I trailed off wrapping my other arm around his waist. He shuttered with a blush reigning in his desires. What is with him? This fever must be taking a lot more out of him than I thought. I lightly rubbed his billowing soft stomach trying to create some friction. The plush skin turned to jelly beneath my fingers. Huh. I never realized I was this soft. Am I losing muscle tone? Nah, that can't be it. Maybe Black's body is just too tough? That might be it. Bah, whatever. I sighed stuffing the freezing body into my arms. He squirmed closer reveling in the heat.

"I can hear you're heartbeat...," his voice trailed off as he kept very quite listening to my beating substance within my own body as he fell into a trance. I smiled at his tame choice of words as his eyes began to fall.

"Hm...," I hummed listening to his own strongly ticking clock. The sound lulled me to sleep as I felt the reverberating ticking within my own chest.

*****WARNING! THIS PART IS A TORTURE SCENE AND BLOODY AND SUGGESTIVE! SO IF YOU NO LIKE YOU NO READ!*****

WHITE

I hummed looking over my adorable prey. Her body laid in quite the mess with blood pooling around her. Her sockets turned and twitched trying to see without eyes. I smiled and poked my finger into the hole worming about within the fleshy thing. My smile never faded as I hooked my finger behind her nose and ripped towards myself spraying the delicious blood across my own face. She screamed kicking out her toeless feet which I had the pleasure of clipping off one by one.

_She's going to die, you know. That girl? You will never have her. She will leave you one way or another, Joker. You are a pig. An absolute rat who Jackie will leave once she discovers the real you._

I chuckled at the words recalling her shocked face as I slit her throat so she would no longer be able to dispel such lies with her bubble gum voice. I knelt down tilting her head up as I drove yet another line of barbed wire across her tiny chest. So small...That's not very fun. If they were bigger I would be able to enjoy myself ripping those fleshy things off.

"Telling me such lies is not pretty. Joker _hates_ liars, dear." I crooned shoving a rusty rail road spike into her gut. Her musical scream harshly penetrated the bleak air filling the chamber with her beautiful gurgling voice.

"So cute...," I purred, leaning in and kissed the corner of her jaw. She twitched unable to pull away as I played with the needles poking out from her lungs. So cute... I smiled and reached down slowly dragging out the nailed splintering wood. Her candy voice shrieked with pure agony as I tore the thing out with blood trailing after it. My poor sweet Jackie...as her boyfriend it should be my duty to protect her from harm.

And I shall do so without hesitation.

‡

Oh~ so what do you think? What little horny devils! And poor Jackie has no idea~ any ideas plz let me know. **_REVIEW_**! They're one of the few things that keeps me writing :3


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned shifting comfortably on the bed with an unintentional hum. Oh yeah...that feels...interesting. I squirmed pleasantly as my insides throbbed from a lingering flame enjoying the relaxing effect it had on my previously sore muscles from before. Oh wha...? I sighed contently reveling in the grasps of warmth that filled my entire body. Why do I feel so..._good_? I inhaled deeply and groggily snuggled into a plush object before me. Ah...this is a soft pillow. It's much nicer than my stupid rocks arms. I...really like it. And it's warm, too.

"G-get off! Are you _trying_ to squeeze my f***ing guts out?!" A high pitched voice cried as something tapped against my head. I sleepily opened my eye gazing at my own face glaring back at me. Huh?

...

...

...

Oh.

That's right. We switched bodies. I yawned repositioning my arms around the soft flesh's waist and closed my eye again. No matter how much I tried to lift myself up I ended up pressing closer to the pillow mass before me. Wow I'm sleepy...this is really comfy too...

"Interesting...you're usually such a morning person but it seems that you've picked up Blacks lethargic nature hm?" I peeked from under my lids as White's hand brushed over my cheek. I sleepily slapped his hand away remaining in the warm covers of the bed. This feels nice. I don't want to get up yet.

"Hmmmmraahh five more minutes...," the words were lost in a sleepy slur shortly followed by White's infamous chuckle.

"Come my dear. Don't you want to go find the perpetrators who have done this?" A smug and deceitful feeling enveloped my chest before it was reigned back. I glanced up at White's masked face before plopping my head back down earning a pained huff from 'my' body.

"No. I'm going to stay here with Black and help manage the Jail. I'm sure that they will get rowdy without seeing Black yesterday." I mumbled cuddling closer to the nice warmth of the body before me.

"F*** that! Go with White and get the f*** out of here!" He growled shoving against my head. I growled, aggravated with my disturbed sleep and held on tighter. His substance gave little resistance to my strength as he gasped with a hint of pain. I lightened up; I'd rather not kill myself by accident.

"No. I've already decided since yesterday."

"Was spending the day with me _that_ terrible dear?" White whined with a depressed frown. I smirked with a snort of derision. I've seen that face too many times to be fooled yet again.

"It was. I'm still tired so..._go away_." I grumbled drifting back to sleep. A deep sigh sounded as the covers rustled together.

"If that is what you wish dear. Take good care of our little toy Black." White crooned. I peeked out spying him as he vanished into thin air. Bah...stupid White...

"Hey, want to mess around a bit?" My high pitch voice crooned with a seductive smile. I gripped his face in my hand shoving her back onto the bed and fell on top of my tiny body.

"You're dumb. Go to sleep...," I murmured barely able to hear my own words. Why am I so tired? Usually I'm more chirpy than this...

"Get off will you?!" Black growled kicking my shin. I smiled knowing exactly why he didn't like this little set up. I'm much bigger and stronger than he is and he knows it. It drives him nuts knowing that he can't do anything to me while I can do anything I want.

"No." I defiantly hummed keeping him pinned with my mere weight. He growled, thoroughly pissed as he shoved against my head.

"I have to go check on the prisoners so get off!" An idea clicked in my head as I sleepily sat up allowing her to hastily slip out of my grasp. I blinked and sucked in a quick breath dispelling my exhaustion as I stretched. Ah, this feels...nice. Why do I feel so good and refreshed? Maybe I just had a good sleep?

My head jerked to the side as the water in the shower began going. Every bit of exhaustion was wiped clean as I bounded across the ground throwing back the door. Black jumped slightly freezing just before he entered the shower. My jaw popped open as horror washed through me.

"What in the heck are you doing?!" I demanded launching myself into the bathroom. He jumped and whipped his foot out trying to kick me in the gut. My body moved on instinct to avoid the collision catching the ankle and yanked him forward. My body jostled against me as he tried to collect his senses.

"What are you doing Black?!"

"Taking a bath! This _reeks_-!" He growled gripping my biceps and fustily struggling to get away.

"A ba-? No _way_!" I immediately hissed refusing to relinquish my hold on him.

"Do you want me to f***ing _die_ of this stench?!" He hissed. My nose scrunched up unable to deny the awful smell. My body smells. Even Black's body smells. But there is no way I'm leaving him in the bathroom alone to wash my body!

"Fine!" I hissed pulling out a rag from the cupboard. He jumped back glaring at the white clothe.

"Don't you _dare_-!" He began before I snatched his arm and forced him to sit on the toilet. Muscles tense and lips curled back he hissed as he struggled to remove the stone hard arms. I gripped his head and tied the rage around his eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"There!" I smiled, pleased with my work.

"And how do you expect me to wash myself _blind_?!" He raged trying to tear off the rag. I gripped his hands and shoved him into the bathtub turning the water onto full blast.

"You're not. _I_ will." I growled reaching towards the faucet.

"That's f***ing ridiculous! I've already seen you naked so what is the f***ing difference if I feel you up again-!" He sucked in a quick breath realizing what he had let slip. I froze.

"_Again_...?" I trailed off dangerously glaring at the shrinking Black. He tried to remain fierce as he gazed in my general direction gawking at his own mistake.

"WHAT DID YOU _DO?!"_ I screamed gripping his arm. He cringed and whined painfully.

"That hurts! You're going to break it-!" Black shouted writhing in my angry grasp. How dare he take advantage of me like that! Where the heck were my senses? Of course Black would take an opportunity like that. I thought we had moved passed that nonsense part of our relationship but then he goes and-! Rage boiled my blood as I tightly gripped his arm and pinned him to the bottom of the tub.

"Get ready." I hissed twisting the water on full blast.

"That's f***ing _freezing_-!" He hissed trying to leap out of the tub. I tangled my fingers into his hair and forced him back down, sticking his head under the faucet.

"Ack blua dnvo ringv ae - **_F*** you_**_!"_ He hissed trying not to swallow water throughout his incoherent rant. I whipped out the shampoo scrubbing hard into his skull.

"Ow! That freaking _hurts_ you a**-!" He screamed before I ducked his head under the gushing water. He thrashed and dug his nails into my hand not even able to get past the leather glove. This is actually pretty sad. Black is really struggling and yet he can't even make a mark on me. Which means that Joker really _has _been holding back on me.

"Would you just hold still?!" I demanded as water slapped my face. I growled and slathered the long hair in conditioner keeping him from squirming around too much by pinning him against the wall.

"This hurts! Stop being so f***ing rough-!" He wailed angrily. Again I shoved him under the water rinsing off the conditioner.

"Then shut up and _behave_!" I hissed in retaliation getting together the soap. I grabbed the brush and lathered it on before digging into his skin with the taunt bristles. Black unleashed so many curses it was impossible to keep up with all of his insults.

The torture was over as I wrenched him out of the tub entangling his limbs in a fluffy towel. He swung his fists around in a mad fit trying to hit me. I ignored his childish fit and dried off my body, even slipping on my clothes.

"Get off-!" He screamed helplessly as I tossed him over my shoulder. My shoulder sunk into his chest indicating that the wind was horribly knocked out of him. I winced. I need to remain calm. I can't just do whatever I want with him. He's in a weaker body now. A sigh slipped past my lips and I laid him down on the bed. He scooted back glaring at me with obvious resentment, trembling from being doused in cold water.

"Y-you're a _monster_-!" He trilled breathing hard as he struggled to recover his senses.

"So are you! How _dare_ you take advantage of me like that!" I angrily spat struggling with the impulse to hit him. I want to hit him so badly but if I do I know I'll hurt, if not kill myself.

"Hey! Don't think that I don't know what you and White were doing while you were out!" He brazenly hissed back pointing accusingly towards me. My hand flashed catching the finger in my tight grasp. I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to snap it to the side knowing full well that the tiny digit wouldn't be able to handle it. He flinched back seeing the savage desires in my bloody red eye.

"I'm going to make you pay _Black_." I angrily spat shoving him back on the bed. He tensed up as I trembled with anger barely able to hold it back. He...he went ahead and played with my precious body. Who knows what he could have done to it! I...instead of my throat closing up with tears, my lungs ached with the oppressing fiery hatred that directed my pure anger. I wanted to be in control for - for when we actually did _that_-! I spun around snatching White's whip off of the table nearby. Black's eyes flashed as he backed away towards the door.

"Y-you wouldn't. Not to your own f***ing _body_-!" Black screeched in a high pitched voice. I surged forward angrily grabbing him by the hair and forced him to look at me through his teary eyes.

"That's _my_ body Black. A few more scars won't hurt me." I hissed seething with immense fury. He thrashed and kicked against me as I dragged him towards the bed.

"Let go of me! _WHITE_!" He shrieked as I flipped him with ease onto the soft covers. My body immediately jerked the second it recalled its name being called. I ignored the anxiety swelling within me and continued. His eyes were now a startling shade of red from tears that fell down and over his cheeks. I clenched my teeth refusing any amount of sympathy for the traitor. It hurts...it feels like he's betrayed my trust. I trusted him not to do anything dirty and then he goes and does who _knows_ what to me! I easily towered over the little girl clasping his hands together and tied them off fast with the whip all the while attaching it to the backboard. I don't care anymore. If Joker is going to take advantage of me like this then I might as well leave and find the cure myself. I'm plenty capable with this body. And then afterword I could...my mind vanquished the terrifying word but the anger that enveloped me unleashed it without a pause.

"-up."

"W-what did you just say?" Black stuttered breathlessly, terrified. My eyes flashed towards his face as my hand snatched his chin forcing him to look me in the eye. A whine slipped out of his throat as I put too much force behind it.

"Break up. We are done, Black. No...We are done _Joker_. I'll go find the cure myself so don't even _bother_ trying to do anything." I hissed emphasizing the terrifying words. My body went numb as I saw my own face crumple in despair. My body's chest heaved slightly as a sob broke out of his mouth. Anger and fury were the only present emotions which covered up anything else I could be feeling.

"No-! Jackie, why?! Don't you _dare_ leave! You're mine! You belong to _me_-!" He hysterically cried barely able to maintain his sanity. His eyes were wide and his lips twisted in a savage way. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked over his bewildering state. He actually looks..._insane_. I slipped off the bed reaching under and collected my violin which was snug beneath it. I tossed his mask on top of him delivering a final glare.

"Good bye _Joker_." I hissed leaving the room. In the background I could hear him cursing up a storm struggling against the restraints that held him before I shut the door locking it with the key.

I'm done.

I'm _done_ with them playing with me! It's happened so many times before this in every friendship that I was in. I trust them and let them in and then they go and betray me, tearing my little heart to shreds. And then, if I'm lucky, they'll accept me back and the whole process starts up again because of my own stupidity! Joker has done this multiple times. And why am I putting up with it? Why do I even love them? I...I gritted my teeth clenching my fists tightly together.

I don't understand this awful love.

BLACK

I...I was paralyzed. Those snake like eyes that nailed my feet to the ground and her cold, vicious voice spitting the words I was always afraid to hear...

_'Good bye Joker'_

"N-NO! Get your f***ing a** back here now-! You're mine! You can't do this to me! You're _mine_-!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the emotions poured off of my tongue. I don't understand. I love her. She knows it and I know she loves me. So what does it matter that I had my little bout of fun? She's mine and only mine. She will never be with anyone else. I am the only one that's allowed to look at her. To have her. To love her.

But I've hurt her.

Rather than those tears which I was expecting I only saw a fiery rage. My muscles had locked up automatically as if it was a premature response to the fury and murderous intention she showed me.

"_J-Joker_." My own name, contrary to my own desires, bubbled off my trembling lips.

"J-Joker-!" I wailed thrashing against the restraints. My name. Why am I calling my name? If anyone I should be calling for White. But why am I calling for myself? Jackie...just how much does your body crave me yet you continue to ignore it?

WHITE

My clock ached terribly as I struggled to cope with the onslaught of emotions. Everything that she felt sewed throbbing needles through my clock. No, Jackie we haven't betrayed you! I love you. I love you so much that my clock hurts to even think that you will leave me. What have I done that was so terrible?

We didn't take her virginity even though the chance was clear! If anything we should be rewarded graciously. We only wanted to know how to pleasure our little toy. To find out what made her scream out in pure ecstatic joy. I even went and had that bubble gum girl so she wouldn't wake up to that pain we feel nearly every night missing the touch of our toy.

The forest rippled as I dashed into the room finding a tear streaked Black. Her hair was in a disarray and her cheeks flushed with a madness only a crazed man could bare. It took all of my conscience to remind myself that this here was my counterpart and not Jackie that was crying her little eyes out. I flipped out a knife slicing the whip off his tiny wrists. He slumped forward barely able to collect his rattled thoughts which tore my mind apart. I clenched my teeth and gripped the sheets severing our connection. So many different terrifying thoughts...please don't even bother sharing them with me for I have already thought of them. Reliving such things will only make it worse.

"J-J-sh-she-!" He gasped unable to hold off her body's natural reaction to the terrifying news. Jackie's done. I can feel it. She's in so much pain that I would love to rip my own clock out and break it just to rid myself of the awful feeling. It's...too much. It hurts.

"F***! I was so close too-!" I hissed as one. I jumped the gun. Because of my primal desires I've scared her off once again. My little toy has become afraid of me. No, not afraid but...I sighed at a lost of words for the present situation. The best thing I can do is to force her back here. If she's out running about in Black's body there is a very good chance of her getting killed.

After all Joker has many enemies.


	9. Chapter 9

‡

I growled as I stomped across the pavement scanning my eye over the sea of frightened faces. That bubble gum talking girl...where is she? If I find her I'll recognize her but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Neither her nor her partners. I even went back to that base we were at for safe measure but no one was there. In fact, not even the building was there. All that remained was a barricaded entrance to a caved in mine. Although I'm glad I was able to catch Boris. It took a while to convince him that I was Jackie and make him swear to never disclose where he hid my precious items until I could prove to him that I was me - either still in Black's body or my own.

I sighed heavily and trudged forward. This is pointless...I was stupid thinking I would be able to find them and then simply take the antidote. I don't even know what the darn thing looks like. I was so stupid. My body automatically lurched forward and dove behind an alley without warning almost as if it was a knee jerk response. Oh wha-?

_Bang bang bang_

"W-what the heck?!" I shouted as the bullets ricocheted off the pavement. Screams sounded from all around as helpless bystander faceless fled the streets. Someone could get hit-!

"Hey! Knock it off! You'll hit some...one...," I trailed off as Elliot's vicious sneer captivated my mind. The situation immediately made sense as he rushed forward. I danced back barely evading his tackling body. His arm snaked out and gripped my wrist throwing me over his back. H-he used my own move against me?! He's only seen me do that once though! I heaved as he sat on my stomach cocking the bullet right into my head.

"E-Elliot wait _wait_! It's me, _Jackie_!" I shouted breathlessly.

"Die you f***ing warden." Elliot growled clicking the trigger. Crap-! My fist lashed out knocking the gun aside and skittering over the ground. I clenched my teeth together as I snatched hold of his wrists barely able to fend off his strangling fingers.

"Elliot, listen to me! I'm not Black; I'm Jackie! Someone switched our bodies and I need to-!"

"Liar!" He hissed wrenching one hand free and nailed me right in my blocking forearm.

"It's true though!" I shouted wrestling back his arms. I can't believe I'm matching his strength. And surpassing it actually. Without warning his hands were freed from my steely grasp.

"Prove it!" He hissed successfully wrapping his fingers around my throat.

"I haven't cursed once throughout this entire or-deal-!" My last words were choked off as he tightened his grip. His choking hold stilled for a moment as he pondered what I said.

"True...say, if you really are Jackie then play your violin for me again." He coaxed. I paused. Again? But I've never played for him before.

"But I've never played for you before. Or anyone really." I said puzzled. How can I play for him again when I've never played it for him? He sighed pulling back his murderous hands.

"What in the world happened Jackie?" He asked pulling me up with him. I rubbed my nearly wrung neck trying to ease the tense muscles back. Jeez...he was really aiming to kill me too. Is Joker hated that much?

‡

"I see...," Elliot muttered processing everything I just told him. I uneasily shifted on the couch in Blood's office squirming under his intense glare. The looks on their faces were utterly horrified when Elliot brought me to the gate. The twins looked like they were about to pee themselves and Alice just about fainted as Blood whipped out his gun. My uneasy gaze shifted to his snake-like glower. H-he really looks like he wants to murder me right now.

"J-Jackie...," Alice stuttered still trying to get over her fright.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to frighten you." Why should I have to apologize? She knows it's me, Jackie; not Black. But the slight trembling was impossible to ignore. She's really fighting the urge to run and scream right now. Poor girl. I'm really going to have to beat Joker one of these days for scaring her so much to the point where she can't even look at me.

"I-It's fine. Really." Liar. I can literally see your trembling voice.

"Alice, go make us some tea won't you?" Blood crooned taking a strand of her hair and kissing it. Alice jerked her head down and bolted out of the room without so much as a glance back. My clock ached as I listened to her footsteps sprinting down the hall. Jeez...

"You want the cure correct?" Blood leaned back in his chair with a sly smirk pulling up the edges of his lips. My head snapped around.

"You have it?!" I demanded, jumping up in surprise. Both Blood's and Elliot's hands twitched towards their gun. I stiffened in response unable to tear my eyes off of Elliot. Even him...even he wants to shoot me right now. He grimaced, abashed at his own actions.

"I'm sorry," he paused barely able to utter my name, "Jackie, but old habits die hard."

"Y-yeah." I shivered. Even though they know it's me right now they're still tempted to shoot me...scary. Blood took a deep breath recovering his composure first.

"Of course dear. As a mafia head I must have a working knowledge of all the new fun drugs that are floating around." He reached beneath the desk rummaging around some clinking metal. I curiously eyed the metal ball he held up allowing me to observe it.

"This is the antidote itself. All you need to do is push this latch in and it will explode with a gas that will switch all affected bodies back to their original. Nothing more and nothing less." He explained handing the tiny case in my hand. I suspiciously took it and drew back.

"That's it?" I pressed. I expected that I would have to promise him my soul for this. Why is he giving it up so easily?

"What do you mean?" He asked knowing exactly what I meant.

"No threats, no compromises, no trading my soul?" I asked eying his sly smirk that arouse.

"No. I hate owing people and I have yet to repay you for saving Alice's life from that bandersnatch." He simply explained. "And I suggest you leave before I change my mind."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks Blood." I graciously thanked before hurrying out the door. I better get out of here before he actually does change his mind.

WHITE'S POV

"W-what the f***-!" Black squeaked between a closed throat. I glanced over to her puffy red eyed state observing her lashing anger but depression all at once. I never realized just how emotionally unstable woman are during their monthly cycle. My _my_ was it a surprise when he was playing around down there and then blood began shooting out...

"Black, do be careful. Jackie will not appreciate coming back to a body that's five pounds heavier than before." I warned watching as he shoved another bar of chocolate into her greedy mouth. His depressed eyes gained a rather arousing flare of anger that made my clock speed up a bit. Ah, her angry face is quite good~

"Shut the **** up! I'll do whatever the **** I want you stupid ****!" He hissed from the angry flare. I sighed forcing Black along the forest towards town.

"And its back to rage again...it's unfortunate that you have to suffer through her womanly cycles but honestly Black you could at _least_ give it a rest!" I complained, tired after hours of suffering through his useless bantering. We had better find that cure fast. If we don't I might end up taking her body just to hear a different pitch from my little toy.

"F*** off! I-I-I-!" He stuttered as the waterworks began once again. I slumped forward barely able to maintain myself. Her crying face is so cute...My hands reached out and took Black's face lapping up the salty water with my tongue. Her body immediately wrapped her arms around my neck curling her luscious body closer. Oh my what a ****ing turn on...

I swept my hands down and gripped her thighs as her legs wrapped around my waist. The natural phenomenon rose into a rather mature state as I shoved her back against a tree to keep her from sliding down. I should stop but at the same time I don't want to. Her body is here before me, broken and ready to be spoiled. Black shoved his lips to mine just as eager as I was to **** her brains out. Her hands slid over my back digging her nails into my skin through my jacket. Oh-! I shuttered helplessly as Black violently sunk his teeth into my neck.

"****it...," I growled plopping her on the ground and rolled on top of her. I want her...it's really driving me to the brink of insanity. She taunts us so often with that luscious body of hers that we are not allowed to touch. But then again that's what makes her so desirable. That fact that it is such a war to have her be all mine is enthralling. With Alice it would have been too easy. A few mild threats here and there and she would have spread her legs without a second thought. Jackie on the other hand will fight and bite and claw her way out. So fun...

My muscles locked in a desperate struggle to stop myself. Her teeth grazed my bare chest scratching my rippling stomach as her tongue drew over my sensitive front. This is torture. I want it so bad...she slid down unbuckling my pants in a feverishly mad delight.

Just once...just once won't be so bad would it? After all she will be mine soon enough so why not take a little sample now? I sighed as her curled lips clamped down on my blocking hand. But I want it to be Jackie herself doing such sensual deeds all within her own mind.

"Black." I called pushing her head away. Black's eyes turned to rejection as I buckled my pants and pulled her up so I could delight myself with her. So easily hurt...her tears immediately were soothed as I pleasured myself with the fleshy toys making her purr with delight. So cute...I quickly planted kisses over her face ridding the last remnants of the tears. My eye drifted over her 'choker' as a grin lit up my face.

No one escapes Joker.

JACKIE'S POV

"Where the heck are they?" I stomped through their woods unable to locate them. Some clowns told me they went out to look for me not too long ago but how far could they have possible gone?

"Enough Black." White's husky voice drifted through the foliage. My clock froze over. That tone...

"But why? Just take me already!" My voice whined. N-no _way_-! I shoved the concealing branch aside spying my body hitched to White's lap with unbuckled pants.

"_SERIOUSLY_?! You're both sick little rotten _pigs-_!" I hissed barely able to control my trembling rage. Even after all the crap that's happen they _still_ have the nerve to abuse my body?!

"It's not what it looks like!" White cried.

"I hate you! I hate you _both-_!" I bite my tongue forcing myself to stop right there as I clicked the latch in. A white smoke immediately enveloped the area screening over everything in sight. I coughed and hacked as it penetrated my lungs seeping into my body with icy picks. The ground slowly molded beneath my feet running up between my parted legs. My eyes popped open spying White's rippling muscles inches from my face. I shoved against his chest. This _pig_-! His arms restricted my movement forcing me to be still.

"Jackie, please listen! We didn't do anything-!" White cupped my face forcing my teary eyes to look at him. Liar...he's such a _liar_-!

"Liar-!" I screamed whipping my fist into his groin. He sucked in a pained breath as I shoved out off his grasp bolting down the path. Both of them; both of them are sick! If they really cared about me they wouldn't - they wouldn't have taken advantage of me like that! T-they-they-! Salty liquid dribbled down my cheeks as I sprinted faster through the path. Please...please, Joker...

Just leave me alone to lick my wounds.

JOKER'S POV

I hate you...I hate you...

A mad rasping barking laughter erupted from my lips between the pain which crippled our every movements. My toy is so cute. She thinks she has the right to say 'I hate you' to wonderlands most feared role holder...

"_I_t_'_s _f_u_n_n_y_._._._i_t_'_s _s_o _f_u_n_n_y-_!_"_ I rolled over clutching the affected area and convulsed with painful laughter. She has no right to say such a thing...such thinking will not be tolerated. I rolled to my knees leaning against my counterpart for balance. My toy is mine. She will never be able to get rid of me. Especially after what I did to that 'choker' of hers. I grinned and leaned my head back resting it on the other's shoulder.

"_S_o _c_u_t_e_._._._L_e_t_'_s _c_r_u_s_h_ t_h_a_t_ c_u_t_e_ l_i_t_t_l_e_ t_h_i_n_k_i_n_g_ s_h_a_l_l _w_e_?_"

‡

THE END OF REVENGE! Finally! I was stuck on one part...but here it is and I hope this makes the next arc make a little more sense. Sorry for the delay but here it is :3


End file.
